911 Catharsis
by See The Light
Summary: 9/11. The day that broke many people hearts, and the day that changed the world. When the world crashes down, you realize just how much a person can mean to you. Mild Fabina, but mostly angst.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own House of Anubis.**

**Wrote this because my friend lost her father in 9/11, and it was his birthday today. Love you Faye!**

* * *

><p>She remembers that day, the comfortably warm day that managed to affect her so badly. She had taken the train to Massachusetts the day before, her aunt had invited her for the week to see her new cousin. She had been insanely happy, her new cousin was a gorgeous, giggling little girl.<p>

She remembers the morning she hears about the attacks. She was sitting in the garden, watching her other cousin toddle around, pretending she was a fairy and Nina was a princess. She had laughed, picking the girl up and pretending that she was flying with her.

Her aunt had walked onto the patio, eyes wide with fear, her usually tame blonde curls stressed by her running her hands through it too much.

"Aunt Olivia?" Nina had said tentatively, putting the girl down and walking over to her aunt. She had hesitantly put her hand on her shoulder, watching her aunt sigh heavily.

"Nina," she murmured, hugging her close. "Come into the living room." Nina took the little girl, dropping her into her playpen. Her aunt turned on the TV, and Nina saw the sight that changed her.

The flames covered the screen, the screams of the civilians echoed in her head. A dry, choked sob came out of her throat. Her _home,_ New York City. She saw the World Trade Center, in flames. She remembered standing there as a little girl, mesmerized by the sheer height. Her cousin toddled up to her, cocking her head to the side. She climbed into Nina's lap, leaning her head on her shoulder as she hugged her. Nina didn't say anything, just simply staring lifelessly at the TV.

"Ni-Ni?" the girl had whispered, scared of her silence. Nina blinked, looking down at her.

"Katie?" her voice was hoarse and full of emotion. Katie hugged Nina tighter, trying to make her feel better.

"Mummy always says if you're sad, you give them a hug," Katie murmured, pressing her nose into Nina's hair. "Right, Mummy?" her mother had smiled weakly, stroking her daughter's curls.

"Right."

Nina spent most of the day next to the phone, biting her lip. She was curled into her chair, staring into space, desperately listening for the shrill ring of the phone.

It never rang.

She sat there for ages. Katie walked up to her, tears in her eyes.

"I want Ni-Ni," she cried, voice wobbling. Nina looked at her, swallowing. Suddenly, she scooped her up, pressing her cheek to her head.

The phone screamed, and Katie hopped off her lap, knowing this would be a moment for Nina. Nina grabbed the phone, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"Nina?" she heard her gran say, but it felt like she was a world away.

"Gran?" she breathed, letting her hand fall to her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Nina. Cousin Louise is gone." Even Gran seemed to struggle to say it.

That was the moment that Nina felt the impact of what happened crush her. She stayed seated, dropping the phone. Her aunt stood in the doorway, sympathy crossing her features.

"I'm sorry, darling." Her aunt walked up to her, holding her as she cried.

Her gran was one of the strongest people she knew. She took no nonsense, she was the person who saw through all lies.

When Nina heard Gran's voice break, she knew that Louise was truly gone.

Louise. The one who held her when she cried. The one who picked her up from school, with that bright grin. The one who knew everything about her, from her favorite food to her most embarrassing memory.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>When Nina went back home, Gran hugged her. Nina breathed in the flowery scent, the scent of home.<p>

The day Louise's funeral was held, it rained. Rain was her favorite season. She said the feel of the rain made her feel relaxed, like the rain would hug her. Nina clutched the lilies in her hand, trying to stop a sob from coming out. Louise wouldn't want her to cry, Louise would want her to stay strong. When Nina spoke, her voice was quiet, timid, unlike her loud bubbly self.

She watched Louise be buried, closing her eyes. Louise wouldn't like it there, she thought. Louise, with her flaming red hair and cheeky grin, didn't like bugs, or dirt.

Louise was under. Nina let out a quiet sob, and Gran put her arms around her. She dropped the lilies on the damp soil, and _cried_. Cried for Louise, who was the best person she knew. Cried for other victims of the attack. Cried for the World Trade Center, the beautiful building that had been a favorite place of hers.

"_Louise means Lily. It's funny, isn't it? I love lilies." Louise had said, twirling Nina around. Nina giggled._

"_What does Nina mean?" she squealed. _

"_Nina means little girl. You're my little girl, yeah?" Louise crooned, hugging her close._

"_Yeah!"_

Gran showed Nina something she had gotten while the news broadcasted the attacks. It was a text from Louise.

_It's getting bad, gramma. In fact, it's kinda scary. Plus, I know I probably won't get home. So… tell Nina I love her. Also, can you get her to do something for me? Tell her to write me a few letters when I'm gone, and put it in a file or something. I'll probably be able to read it in heaven. Thanks. I love you gramma. :)_

Nina wiped the tears from her eyes, and ran to her room. She got a piece of paper, and began to write.

_I miss you Louie. _

_Why'd you have to go? You said that I would be a mama, and I'd have kids. You would be the godmother, and you'd play with them, just like you would with me._

_Remember, you were supposed to take me to Central Park to ride the carriage? You said the ponies awaited, they'd drag me around the park while you sat next to me, telling me about how horses would help people throughout history. _

_You'll never do that now._

_I miss you, Louie._

* * *

><p>A few years later, Nina was dropped off at her new school. She looked up at the neat, Victorian walls, the scaling flora on the walls, and smiled. It looked just like Hogwarts, from Harry Potter. Louise used to read those to her… she stopped, taking her luggage. She thought about the boy she just saw, and smiled brighter. There was just something about him that she liked, whether it was the sheepish smile or the loose messy look of him as he looked at her. She settled into her room, taking her pen out.<p>

_Well, I'm here. At boarding school. And it's everything I ever imagined._

_Remember when you used to giggle about those 'love at first sight' romances? When you used to tell me how adorable it was, and how they'd probably end up with each other for life?_

_I think love at first sight is true, because I know how it feels._

_I wish you could help me, but I know you're gone. I'll make you proud, Louie. _

She shut the book, closing her eyes as she smiled. She could practically hear the croons of Louise as she swooned over her romance books that she treasured so deeply.

As she giggles, crashing into the room, she kisses her boyfriend goodbye and gets her paper.

_Remember that entry a few weeks ago? Well, I did it. I'm with him. And honestly, I think it's one of the best decisions I've ever made. I'm glad you read those books about love at first sight and talked about them with me. I'm glad you would've understood, unlike gran, who would scoff with a teasing smile. _

_Are you proud, Louie? I know I am._

* * *

><p>Yet when she takes the day off on that September day, Fabian understands, and visits her in her room. She lay on the bed, staring up at the mobile of stars that Fabian had given her, her eyes closed. He lay next to her, and instinctively she nuzzled into him. He could feel the dried tears on her cheeks, and hugged her close.<p>

Nina lay on the soft grass, looking up at the night sky. She heard her fiancée walk through the front door and smiled. She could've sworn she saw Louise in the night sky, smiling down at her.

_You know what Louise? Life is finally the way I like it. In fact, it's better than anything I could've dreamed of. _

And she got up, and met him at the door, pulling him close.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it took me about two days to finish this, along with school. ¬.¬<strong>


End file.
